Un zorro amargado y cascarrabias
by Nozomi Nya
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de la pareja Fonnie uwu Ninguno de los dos lo sabe pero, lo que uno siente por el otro, es más que una simple amistad, como lo dicen siempre. No solo disfrutan de la compañía del otro por el hecho de que los demás les parezcan irritantes, también hay cierto aprecio hacia el otro, el problema es que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro piensa.


_**Buenas, les traigo este pequeño 'one-shot' -o algo así- mientras sigo escribiendo los siguientes**_ _ **capítulos,**_ _ **espero que disfruten de un Fonnie.  
PD: Esto fue, inicialmente, hecho para SofiLexa pero, como no tengo nada que subir y quiero hacerlo... pues, se han de imaginar(?**_

En el establecimiento Fredbear's Family Diner había un traje de oso y cuatro animatronicos en pésimas condiciones, a unos inclusive les faltaban partes y ya no eran buenos para lo que fueron creados; entretener a los niños. Con el tiempo se abrió una nueva pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza donde había 6 animatronicos en especial, había más pero no valía la pena verlos; aquella pizzería cerró por el extraño comportamiento que los animatronicos comenzaron a tener, también se supo de un trágico hecho que hizo a los dueños del sitio tirar la mayoría de los animatronics, dejando solo a los 4 animatronicos y el traje de oso. Finalmente se reabrió la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, con lo que restó de la anterior, pero ya tenían bastante mala fama tanto entre niños como en adultos y, para evitar el cierre de la misma, decidieron renovar a los animatronicos dándoles un aspecto más… podría decirse humano.

–Esta noche llega un nuevo guardia –Bonnie ya quería ver el gesto de terror del tipo, amaba hacerlos sufrir al verlo parado en la puerta

–¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? –una cosa era bien sabida, a Foxy no le importaba en lo absoluto asesinar a los guardias, ya se había hartado de tantos intentos fallidos

–Ya vale, sé que a ti te da completamente igual pero… ¿no podrías fingir que te interesa un poco? –nadie sabía por qué esos dos eran amigos, pero se llevaban mejor entre ellos que con los otros dos animatronicos del establecimiento

–Agh, está bien –inhaló y exhaló, estaba pensando en algo para cambiar de tema– ¿Cómo les va con los niños? –aunque no lo decía, el viejo pirata extrañaba el contacto con los pequeños

–¿Uh? Los niños son siempre igual, ¿por qué te interesa? –encarnó una ceja y miró sonriente a su compañero– ¿Es que los extrañas?

–¿Qué cosa? Nunca podría extrañar a unos niñatos malcriados que no tienen consideración con uno –a decir verdad si lo hacía, pero no lo iba a aceptar con tal facilidad

–Bien, diremos que te creo –el guitarrista en absoluto le creía pero iba a dejar el tema, de igual manera sabía que su amigo no se atrevería a aceptar que extrañaba a los pequeños– ¿Esta noche tampoco saldrás a por él?

–Ya te he dicho mis razones –ya se había rendido en salir de la cueva pirata, cada vez que entraba a la sala el hombre que se encontraba en ella ya había muerto de un infarto, cosa que a él ya lo tenía fastidiado

–Vamos Foxy, si quieres puedo ayudarte

–He dicho que no –quizás no podía asesinar pero había algo que podía más que eso, su orgullo

–Bah, como quieras –el conejo quería ayudarle pero… tampoco iba a insistirle, sabía que su amigo podía ser demasiado terco– Yo me voy a ver al guardia nuevo

–¿Por qué siempre eres tú quien va primero a por él?

–¿Eh? –el conejo miró con confusión a su compañero– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Solo… curiosidad –se excusó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros pero… ¿y si no era solo curiosidad, y si realmente era algo más?

–Si tú lo dices… –no le creía en absoluto pero no iba a perder el tiempo tratando de convencerle de que podría ser otra cosa, sabía que cuando Foxy decía algo, fuese verdad o no, era casi imposible lograr que se retractase– Bien, amigo mío, es momento de que me despida, no quiero hacer esperar más al guardia –una sonrisa algo maligna se dibujó en su rostro y se fue alegremente hacia la sala del guardia

–No sé qué le ve de divertido a jugar así con todo el mundo –bufó mientras observaba su figura desaparecer en la oscuridad– Me parece que solo retrasa algo que hasta Golden Freddy haría más rápido, sin chistar

–¿Es eso una ofensa o un halago? –el zorro se giró sobresaltado, para encontrarse con Golden Freddy justo frente a él

–Tómalo como quieras –le dio la espalda, no le interesaba su compañía, es más, preferiría estar solo a tener que soportar a Golden Freddy

–No es culpa mía que tu querido amigo prefiera divertirse a pasar tiempo contigo –se mofó de él, tal parece que Golden sabía algo que Foxy y Bonnie no o que, simplemente, ignoraban por completo

–¿Qué insinúas? –por dentro la burla le había hecho rabiar pero… tenía que conservar la calma, aunque fuese solo en aspecto

–No estoy insinuando nada –y, con una sonrisa burlona que había enfadar aún más al zorro, desapareció del sitio, dejando al pirata con grandes dudas en su mente

–Ese oso… –bufó fastidiado– a veces puede ser más molesto que el mismísimo Fazbear –lo esperado hubiese sido que el oso marrón apareciera molesto ante tal afirmación, pero el sonido no viajaba tan bien en un establecimiento inundado de gritos de parte de un pobre hombre que solo necesitaba un trabajo

~Con Bonnie~

–Esto es tan divertido –reía mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta izquierda de la sala, acompañado de su compañera polluela

–¿No crees que deberíamos simplemente matarle al instante? Es aburrido cuando no podemos hacerle nada porque, después de un rato de aguardar en la puerta, cierra la puerta en cuanto nos ve –el conejo giró sin detenerse, caminando de espaldas, para afirmar divertidamente

–¡Es más divertido jugar con su mente!

–Pero es mejor matarles y ya

–Bah, ustedes no saben cómo divertirse –la polluela detuvo su paso– ¿Pasa algo?

–¿Por eso es qué pasas más tiempo con Foxy? Que yo sepa, él ni siquiera se interesa por hacer nada… "divertido" –en un intento por molestar a Bonnie, ¿qué otra cosa podría servirle más?

–Sé que no es muy divertido –el conejo se encontraba a medio metro de la polluela, por lo que para ella fue algo complicado escucharle

–¿Uh? ¿Has dicho algo? –su compañero plantó ambos pies en el suelo, deteniéndose de una manera algo brusca

–Sé que no es muy divertido –repitió con una voz firme, cosa que no se denotaba nunca en él– Pero, por más que me diga que le molesto, sé… sé que… en cierta forma… él aprecia que haga algo por él, aprecia el tiempo que pasamos juntos

–N-No tienes por qué molestarte… solo era una broma, conejo tonto –nunca había visto a su compañero de esa forma… y menos con el pirata cascarrabias, así que intentó aligerar la tensión del momento dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

–No estaba enfadado... –se sobó el golpe levemente, no porque le hubiese dolido, simplemente era cosa de reflejos– Solo estaba diciéndote algo… pero creo que a ti no te importa –comenzó nuevamente su camino hacia la oficina del guardia, mientras que su compañera se dio la media vuelta, en dirección a la cueva pirata

~En la cueva pirata~

–¿Qué quieres, Chica? Creí que estarías intentando eso del guardia

–Uhmm… vaya que eres cascarrabias –bueno, si, Foxy era bastante amargado cuando se trataba de convivir con cualquiera que no fuese Bonnie– Solo pasaba a ver cómo te encontrabas

–¿Por qué no mejor te vas con Freddy?

–¿Es eso lo que te molesta? Entre Freddy y yo nunca ha habido nada

–No sé de qué estás hablando, solo no quiero hablar con nadie en estos momentos

–¿Te molesta que Bonnie te haya dejado solo?

–¡Cierra el pico! Y lárgate de una maldita vez de aquí –¿acaso la polluela había dado en el clavo? No era normal que Foxy explotase por cualquier cosa, tendría que ser algo que realmente le importase como para actuar de tal manera

–Bien, solo venía a decirte algo que podría interesarte, pero si quieres que me vaya… –se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a irse

–¡Espera! –no había movido un pie y el zorro ya la había detenido, logrando que se formase una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de la polluela– ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir?

–Oh, nada importante, solo es algo sobre Bonnie

–Si me lo vas a decir, hazlo de una maldita vez

–Bien, te lo diré, pero toma en cuenta que no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque Bonnie es mi amigo y…

–¿Y qué? Igual es mi amigo, pero no entiendo tu punto –vaya, parece que los zorros no son tan astutos como siempre hemos pensado

–Mi punto es que me preocupa, y no quiero que sufra por tu culpa marinero de agua dulce

–¡Nunca vuelvas a decir esa blasfemia frente a mí! –¿Qué era lo que le parecía blasfemia; que le haya llamado "marinero de agua dulce" o que haya pensado que él podría ser capaz de lastimar a su querido amigo Bonnie?

–¿Qué blasfemia? –algo era bien sabido, a Chica no le importaba que tan molesto estuviese Foxy, ella siempre podía hacerlo molestar un poquito más, y siendo el zorro tan explosivo…

–¿Me vas a decir o no? No tengo tu tiempo

–¿Qué otra cosa podrías estar haciendo? El único que te soporta es Bonnie, y ahora se está divirtiendo –por instinto, el zorro dirigió su mirada hacía el camino que Bonnie solía tomar cuando se dirigía la sala del guardia

–Estoy harto, largo de aquí

–Bien, bien, te lo diré –se sentó en el suelo de la cueva pirata y le pidió al zorro hacer lo mismo, el cual aceptó dudoso

–Más vale que sea algo realmente importante

–Lo es –le sonrió Chica para después comenzar a contarle aquella corta conversación que había tenido hace unos momentos con el conejo

–¿R-Realmente te ha dicho eso? -¿el zorro tartamudeando? Hay que pedir un deseo(?

–Así es –Chica asentía mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó y dejó al zorro impresionado para que pudiese resolver el asunto por sí mismo

–¡Tengo que ver a Bonnie! –importándole poco que lo viesen, corrió como lo solía hacer, pero esta vez para encontrar a su amigo– ¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde te has metido, marinero? –inclusive le importó menos que lo escuchasen gritando su nombre, necesitaba encontrarlo a toda costa

–¿Qué pasa, Foxy? –Bonnie venía de regreso de la sala del guardia, había que darle un descanso al pobre corazón de ese hombre

–Y-Yo… *No seas un cobarde, habla de una vez*–el zorro se estaba mostrando nervioso e indefenso por primera vez, ya estaba claro que le importaba un centavo lo que pensarán acerca de él– Chica me contó lo que le dijiste sobre mí

–¿L-Lo que le dije? –un enorme sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas del conejo

–Así es… y quería decirte que… –el pobre Foxy, ni siquiera podía articular una oración, ya inclusive estaba con un sonrojo levemente menos al de Bonnie– yo tambié… –ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, Bonnie ya lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas

–¿Lo qué dices es verdad?

–Lo es, pero… nunca creí que tú podrías sentir algo por un zorro amargado y cascarrabias –el conejo lo miró con el ceño fruncido

–Nunca vuelvas a referirte a ti de esa manera –lo abrazó más fuerte– Ese es mi trabajo, tonto –y fue entonces que, esos labios mecánicos, se unieron en el beso que ambos deseaban pero que no se había atrevido siquiera a decirlo.

 _ **Aww's cosas mas beias esos dos *w* Bueno, ya, espero que no se hayan decepcionado de esto uwu Igual sus sugerencias son bien recibidas; si es que no se me olvidan, lo lamento(? Nos leemos a la próxima nwn**_


End file.
